Saint Dreamer
by Soul of The World
Summary: A dream, where they meet extraordinary people. Its a mixed crossover, not just inuyasha and ranma. A very romantic story like Aladdin, Romeo and Juliet and other fairytale stories mixed! XD Akane x Ranma
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, just the story. This is my first story to publish. Please read it and send your reviews afterwards!**

**Ranma and Akane's POV**

_**2 hours earlier.**_

"RANMA! GET BACK HERE!"

"Wait! I didn't mean it. I seriously, accidentally just did it." ,said Ranma pleadingly.

"You mean smashing headfirst to my cake!", shouted Akane chasing Ranma while waving a broomstick around.

"I'm sorry! I swear!" Ranma ran outside. Akane swung the broomstick, almost hitting Ranma. Ranma, on instinct, dodged immediately and tripped on a rock and slipped to the pond and got wet. He turned into a girl.

Akane almost caught Ranma when a voice stopped her short. "Akane! Could you help me out here?" shouted Kasumi.

Akane put down the broomstick and glared at Ranma, "I'll get you back later.", she said as she stormed into the house.

**Akane's POV**

**50 minutes ago**

Kasumi washed a plate and laid it in front of Akane.

"You two really get along with each other.", she said gently, smiling.

"We do not." Akane replied firmly.

"I think you two would suit each other perfectly."

Akane blushed. "We fight everyday, we shout, we bicker. We totally _don't_ suit each other." But despite saying this, she knew that only, if _only _he would say those words, she will accept being married to him.

Akane wiped another plate, absent mindedly staring at her reflection on it.

Kasumi looked at the clock in the kitchen, noticing the time, she reminded Akane, "It's getting late, you should sleep now. You have school tomorrow.

"Fine." Akane put the plate in the cupboard and went out the kitchen.

Akane yawned, her mouth forming a big O. She went upstairs, thinking if she should apologize to Ranma. She glanced at the room where Ranma sleeps and saw that the lights are turned off. Thinking that he's asleep, she went straight to her room, changed her clothes and lay on the bed. She tuned off the lights and yawned again. This time, her vision was getting blurry so she gave in and slept.

**Ranma's POV**

**30 minutes ago**

Ranma stared at the stars, laying at his back on the roof. He sighed deeply and peeked at the window below, he saw his father lying on the bed, snoring loudly. He glanced at the window just beside it, where Akane's room is. The lights are turned off and he figured that she's asleep now. But he found himself walking on the roof to the direction above her room. He peeked, upside down and saw her on the bed, sleeping. He dropped into the room quietly and walked near her bed.

He bent down to her face, oblivious that his face is inches to hers. He noticed she was breathing normally, her angry face now calm and unguarded Just looking at her asleep makes her look like a child.

He called her, "Akane, Akane, wake up." She didn't budge. So he proceeded to shake her hand. But just after he brushed his finger on her hand, he immediately felt very sleepy. His eyelids are dropping and he yawned. Ranma staggered and yawned again and again. Then, giving in to unconsciousness, he fell into the bed with Akane and he slept soundly. Feeling like falling into a deep black hole and can never rise up again.

**Note: Hey, I made this idea on my own. No stealing , its so short. I want to make it a exciting as possible. Help me make this story better, okay? Anyway, I'll appreciate the comments and take those as compliments! Wait till the next chapter, you'll love it! I made Ranma an amazing character and Akane, oh she's so great! Its like Aladdin, then turns into Romeo and Juliet. You'll be surprised who's the characters that's going to come out next! Hahaha! sinister grin Just wait, you'll regret it if you didn't. Oh, by the way, this is a mixed crossover, I'll give it to you as a hint! :O**


	2. The Beggining

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, just the story. This is the continuation of chapter 1, I hope you'll appreciate it! Send me reviews later and just enjoy the story. And remember: no screaming.**

**Akane's POV**

**Present Time**

Akane felt like falling into a big black hole, the darkness is surrounding her. Then, suddenly, she was lying on her bed, awake but still sleepy. She sat up on her soft bed, still in her pajamas.

Then, she stood up and staggered to the bathroom, yawning, her eyes still blurry in the sleep. In the room, she saw a door on the right wall and walked to it, then suddenly, she was in the bathroom. She didn't realize it that normally, there would be a hallway before coming to a door to the bathroom.

She washed her face, scrubbing it. She gripped the sink tightly before she rinsed her face. When she opened her eyes, she saw her reflection, her hair was still messy from the tossing and turning, her eyes are wide awake and there's still eye bugs underneath it, her face was wet from the water and her pajamas are crumpled. Then, she saw what's behind her and her mouth literally opened.

Behind her, was a big bathroom, painted a bright yellow. There is a big bathtub with a gold colored faucet. Even the sink is marble whit e with gold faucets. There was a big door just behind her, it was opened and she saw a room, in the room, there was a big white master bed, A big window behind it, a chestnut colored table and a big wardrobe. There was also vase of fresh flowers and the room is covered in gold wallpaper. She turned around and walked into the room, blinking and rubbing her eyes as she did so. When the image didn't disappear, she forced a laugh, walked to the bed, sat on it and covered herself in the blanket, still laughing to herself.

**Ranma's POV**

**Same present time**

Ranma felt weird. He felt unfamiliar around him even though he's asleep. Just judging by the aura the place is giving off, he knew it was an unknown place.

"….nma…."

_What is that?_

"…Ranma…"

Someone shook him, "Ranma! Wake up we got to go."

Ranma jerked awake and found himself staring at his father. His father's expression is very anxious. On the background, he heard shouts of rough voices, "Open up! We know you're in there!"

"What's going on?" Ranma asked. When was fully awake, he looked around. Then, he looked surprised. The room was circular with a high ceiling and is made of bricks. He noticed he was lying on a small green bed.

"Don't you remember? We snuck in here yesterday night to sleep, and now, that treacherous servant told the guards we hid here." Genma said looking angry. "Pack now Ranma, we got to go." Genma pulled his son up and started packing.

"Wait, what-"

"No questions Ranma, start packing now if you don't want to get caught." Said his father, throwing things into the bag.

Ranma understood the situation and started packing as he heard the door being banging. After he finished packing, he looked around for his father but he was nowhere to be seen. He heard the door break down and the shuffle of feet as the guards entered the room. "You have nowhere to go now, kid." The leading guard said.

Ranma spotted a window and backed up to it slowly, when he felt his back hitting the window, he looked backwards outside and saw his father making his escape and leaving his only son. _That old geezer. _ He thought grudgingly.

He looked back to the front at the guards._ There's no choice now. _ He grinned at the guards and said, "Bye." As he back flipped out the window. He landed gracefully at the bottom and ran towards the path his father took.

**Akane's POV**

**After she secluded herself in the blanket**

Akane was now quiet, making herself absorb the situation calmly. Akane remembered that things like this always happen in her life. She removed the blanket on top of her and looked around. _Where am I?_ She asked herself. Then, she noticed a huge painting near the bathroom, and she got a huge shock.

Drawn on the painting, was a picture of hers in a light blue frilly dress. Her hair was short and shining, her waist small from the corset. She was holding a bouquet of red roses but somehow, even though the artist carefully hid it, she could see the eyes that she was trying hard to breathe and wanted to get out of sitting for hours.

As she was studying it, she heard a knock on the door to the room. "Akane? Could I come in?", a familiar woman's voice said.

Akane hesitated for a moment but thought it would be best to know whose voice it is. She walked to the enormous carved doors, stopping to stare at the golden door handle before grabbing it and opening it.

Much to her surprise, standing outside was her sister, Kasumi, dressed in a simple, yellow colored gown. Her brown hair tied with a white ribbon and a small tiara on her head. "Akane, Why are you not dressed yet?", she said gently.

"Because… I just woke up."

Kasumi smiled and Akane knew her sister knew she was lying. "Then, shall we take a bath now?"

"Umm….. sure."Akane answered sheepishly.

**Ranma's POV**

**After he escaped**

Ranma walked to a path inside the forest, muttering to himself. "Stupid old man, I knew he would leave me, he always did."

As he was walking, he heard shouts long behind him. "Let us split up, you, check that direction. The others will follow me." Then he heard thundering of hooves and he immediately ran to the forest.

Then, long after, he heard the hooves nearing him, closer and closer.

"Oi, there's someone there!" the guard he saw earlier said. "Follow me!"

The thundering of hooves grew nearer and nearer, Ranma held his breath, getting ready for them to see him and fight but the soldiers passed him. Ranma released his breath when he could no longer hear the soldiers, he peeked carefully from above the tree. When he felt that he could not feel their auras, he swung down the tree and landed on the path.

While he rested, he suddenly heard shuffling from the bushes behind him, he immediately turned around and he heard noises on his left side, and the noises was all around him and Ranma kept turning to the direction.

All of a sudden, the noises stopped and a hand grabbed from behind covered his mouth.

**Akane's POV**

**After bathing**

Akane shivered as she dried her hair with a towel.

"Are you okay Akane? You seem troubled ." Kasumi asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Akane was taken by surprise. She forced out a laugh and said, "Troubled? Of course not, why would I be troubled?"

"Well, you seem to act stranger than usual. Is something bothering you?"

"No, no. Its nothing, its just one of my strange moods."

"Hmm…. Well if something bad happened, just tell it to me, okay?" Kasumi smiled even though her voice sounds worried.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll tell you." Akane smiled and looked at a distance.

**Ranma's POV**

Ranma gripped at the wrist of the hand that grabbed him, swiped his foot backwards, causing the man to be thrown to the front. Ranma immediately stepped away from the person in front of him and asked, "Who are you? What do you want?" while preparing for a fighting stance.

The fallen man grunted and said, "It's me Ranma."

Ranma looked closely at the figure in front of him and realized, to his surprise, that it was his father. "Pops?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you're able to escape from them Ranma." He said, grunting as he stood up.

"You left me." Ranma said darkly as he remembered what happened earlier. "To save yourself."

"Sorry," Genma answered, panicking. "I teached you a lot of things so I knew you could escape there."

"So that's why you left your only son there, huh?" Ranma said angrily. Ranma sighed, the anger fading, "Fine, let's just get outta here before they come back."

Ranma picked up his bag that he left on the forest floor and walked, not waiting for his father. When he felt that his father catch up to him, he asked the question that keeps bothering him. "What's happening here?"

Genma looked at his son. "What do you mean 'what's happening here'?"

"I mean, what's with the soldiers and horses and the swords? I know this always happens to us but I don't remember what happened. Where are we? Where's Mr. Soun and the others? Where's Akane?" Ranma asked looking back at his father who looked at him like he was losing his mind.

"Mr. Soun? Akane? Who are they? I don't remember hearing or seeing them before. Something must have happened back there while you're escaping, right? Like hitting your head or something?" his father laughed.

Ranma grabbed his father's collar and pulled his father's face to his, he was clearly annoyed. "You know, you shouldn't joke at this situation, what do you mean 'who are they?' You can't possibly not remember. I mean, we've been living with them for months, remember?" shouting now. "You even forced me to be engaged to that tomboy Akane!" and shaking him.

Genma slapped the son of his son away, dizzy of the shaking. "Ranma, we've been running for years now, being thieves, traveling to different places, stealing, and I promise you Ranma, I have never heard of this Mr. Soun or this Akane." After he finished that announcement, he walked away. "Let's go now, we need to travel to another city." He called after his son, closing the conversation.

**Akane's POV**

Akane stared at the food in front of her, the chicken, the salad the pudding, the fish.

"Eat now Akane, you don't want the food to get cold do you?" his father said.

Akane glanced at her father that is wearing something a king would wear and at her two sisters, wearing princess's clothings. She still can't believe it.

Her father smiled at her briefly and turned at Kasumi. "Kasumi, how is your walk with Dr. Tofu?"

Akane almost choked when she heard this. The Tendo family looked at her as she straightened up. "I'm fine father," she said, "please continue." _Dr. Tofu is also here? _, she thought.

Kasumi looked at her worriedly before replying to Soun. "It was well, father. We talked about a lot of things." She said with a smile.

Soun smiled at Kasumi and turned to the second eldest, Nabiki. "Nabiki, you are of proper age to marry, I am worried. Who would you like to be married to?"

Nabiki didn't stop eating as she replied, "I don't care who as long as he has money."

At last, Soun turned at her youngest daughter, Akane herself. "Akane, have you picked who you want to be married to?" he said gently, smiling.

Somehow, Akane knew this is gonna happen. She glanced at Kasumi, who is smiling at her, to Nabiki , who is still eating while looking at her, and back to her father whose chin is propped on his hand, staring at her with a smile. Akane put down her spoon and cleared her throat. "I… haven't seen anyone yet. I mean, I haven't seen anyone proper yet."

Soun looked at Akane and thought for a moment. "Hmmm….. we could have an engagement today, I think I could fit it in my schedule."

Akane, horrified that its happening again, immediately said, "N-n-no, you can't, I mean you can't force me to marry someone I don't love."

Soun looked at Akane with wrinkle on his forehead, "I suppose so…"

Akane released the breath she didn't know she was holding and continued eating.

"Hmmm, how about a masked ball? I could arrange that party for next week, then if you couldn't find one, you will be married to Tatewaki Kuno, Kingdom of the Kuno's, he's the only son and the crown prince, I think an alliance would be great for the Tendo and Kuno families." As he said this, Kasumi clapped her hands lightly, smiling, Nabiki still ate but acted like she didn't hear anything and looked at a distance while Akane paled. _Oh no, it took turn for worse._

**Ranma's POV**

Ranma's stomach grumbled as he stared at the apples the vendor was selling. He was staring at the apples so deeply that he jumped when Genma patted him on the back. "Here's the apples Ranma." He said. His father handed him a red apple.

Ranma looked at his father in disbelief. "Apples? Where did you get the money? You said earlier that we have no money left."

Genma stared at his son like he don't know who he is. "Are you an idiot, Ranma? Or do you have amnesia? We're thieves, we don't give, Ranma, we only take." He said as he walked away, tossing up the apple he was eating.

Ranma just shrugged and followed his dad and ate the apple.

**Note: Sorry it took so long! We went to our grandma's house and I didn't get to bring the lap top, sorry! . I promise I'll make it better next time! And thanks for the people who read this, hope you send me your reviews later.**

**Preview: **_**Ranma stared at the girl in front of him, his mouth hanging open. The cloaked girl was the same. And then, they spoke at the same time.**_

"_**Ranma?"**_

"_**Akane?" **_


	3. The Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the story. Please appreciate it!**

**Title: **_**Saint Dreamer**_

**Characters: ****Ranma, Akane, Soun, Genma, Kasumi, Nabiki, Tofu, Tatewaki, Shampoo, Ukyo, Mousse, Ryoga, Mayura**

**Akane's POV**

"Ahh…"

"Does it hurt?"

"N-no, I'm okay, please… continue."

"Okay."

"Ah, ah….ow!"

"Just a little more…."

"I can't…."

"It's almost finished."

"I can't breathe!"

"It's finished, your highness."

Akane breathed in, slowly and painfully, and breathed out little by little, very much having trouble with the corset.

"It's so… painful…"

"Please bear with it, your highness." Said a familiar voice.

Akane, painfully, turned around and faced a beautiful woman and recognized her immediately. "Teacher Hinako?" she said surprised.

"Yes, your highness?" she answered elegantly.

"What are you doing here?"

Hinako looked at her with a surprised face. "Why, princess Akane, because I am your tutor."

Akane stood dumbfounded by the fact that everyone in her own world might actually be here.

"Princess, please arrange that expression of yours, I was your tutor since you are young, princess, I grew up teaching you until you could be a proper lady."

Akane arranged herself as she dressed in a white dress. _This is going to be hard to move in._ she thought as she looked at the big gown adorned in veils, flowers and ribbons.

"Now, princess Akane, you must greet your guests first. A dance with a young man and with your father is important while you look out for the one you will be destined. I will watch over you tonight."

Akane paled as she heard the word 'dance'. "I-I-I have to d-d-dance? M-m-me?"

"Yes, your highness. What do you expect to do?"

**Ranma's POV**

"What're we going to do?" asked the curious Ranma.

"We're going to sneak in there, I'm sure there's a _lot_ of food there." His father said, emphasizing the word 'lot'.

Ranma looked at his father. Sure, he's hungry and his stomach grumbled at least to the point that he can't count it, he could also outrun a group of soldiers and possibly fight them but how do his father expect going across an army? He could fight them, yes, but if he fought them, the food would be taken away. "I know there's a _lot_ of food there" he said, copying the same method his father said the word. "but how could we get in? You don't expect us to charge straight in there."

"I know, Ranma, we just have to disguise." His father said, smiling evilly. Ranma rolled his eyes. "Come on, follow me." His father said, standing up and Ranma followed.

Genma walked to a very nice looking carriage, when they neared it, he peeked in and walked to another and another, checking each window. Finally, he stopped at the side of an elegantly looking carriage, drawn by a black horse and a sleepy looking coachman. He pulled Ranma close to him and whispered, "You go at the other side, when I give you the signal, open the door and attack them."

"What?"

"You heard me, don't make me repeat it." Genma pushed his son behind the carriage and gave the signal. At that moment, Ranma opened the door and attacked.

"What are you-" said a slightly bigger than his father but was cut off when he was knocked out cold by his own father.

"I'll have you beheade-" Ranma pressed a vital point behind his neck before he could finished what the boy his size was saying.

"Change into they're clothes, Ranma." Said Genma as he removed the clothes he was wearing. Ranma removed his and changed into the one the prince was wearing. "Glad it was a masked ball." Murmured his father, putting on a feathery mask with different colors.

"Sorry." He whispered to the sleeping people as he wore a blue mask that has three gold feathers on one side and covered in gold in some places.

The carriage moved a little and when it stopped, they finished dressing up and carried out the people outside to dump them outside for a moment and return back at the carriage.

When they were back inside, they rested for a moment until Genma looked out the window and saw the guests handing they're invitations to the guard. He looked at Ranma quickly.

"Ranma, do you have the invitation?" he said, looking him in the eye.

"No." he answered. And they quickly searched for it, opening every drawer, every compartment in the carriage. They searched for a long time until they heard a knock on the window. They looked at the person who knocked and saw the one who took the invitations.

"Excuse me," he said, "your invitations please."

"Wait a moment." Answered Genma in a panicked voice. They searched more frantically in the carriage until the man murmured something.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"Sir," said the man, smiling as he scratched his head, "it's in your pocket."

Genma straightened himself as he felt for his pockets, he touched a piece of paper and pulled it out. He handed it at the man without a second thought.

"You are Count Iminvonitch?" he asked. Ranma almost laughed at the name.

"Yes." His father replied and smiled like he really liked the name.

The man smiled slightly to stop himself from laughing and opened the door for them to come out. As they stepped out he said, "Then welcome to the party."

**Akane's POV**

"Would you like to dance, princess Akane?" said Hikaru Gosunkugi, holding out his hand to Akane.

"No thanks, I'm not in the mood today." Akane smiled briefly at him before she walked away, looking for something to sit on. As she walked, weaving in the crowd, greeting the people who recognized her, she almost tripped but the dress made it look like she didn't. She adjusted her white mask on her face and looked around.

Akane remembered the time almost before the party.

"_I don't want to go!"_

"_You need to, princess. Or else the king would be angry." Said a maid, pulling her waist as Akane held on to the door frame. _

"_I don't care if he's mad! I. WON'T. DANCE!" she shouted at the top of her lungs._

"_Princess!"_

Akane sighed as she reminisced it.

"Princess, would you like to dance?" said someone behind her.

She turned around to the voice to turn the invitation down but stopped as she recognized the young man who was not wearing a mask.

"Ryoga!" she said surprised.

Ryoga was surprised as well. "Why does your highness know my name?"

"I-" Akane stopped herself. "I heard you from the maids." She said, smiling.

Ryoga blushed and smiled. Akane took his hand to dance. "Why are you not wearing your mask?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot." He said while putting on a mask.

"Anyway, thanks, but I'd rather not dance. We could talk if you want…" she said, also smiling.

"O-of course."

"Then, shall we go outside?" she said, pulling his arm lightly. _I want to get outta here._

They walked to the terrace, but Akane noticed another man looking at her. Her eyes widened as she recognized that it was Kuno Tatewaki, the so called crown prince of the Kuno Kingdom. They're eyes met and she turned away when he knew she noticed him.

"Come on, Ryoga." She said with a smile to him, hurrying outside when she saw Kuno moving from the crowd toward them.

They were nearing the exit when Kuno catches up to them and stepped out in front of them, stopping Akane and looking up at the figure taller than her.

"Yes?" she asked, irritation in her voice while smiling.

Kuno hasn't noticed it and asked- more like ordered, "Princess Akane, please dance with me."

"I'm sorry," she answered in smiling irritation, "but I already have someone with me."

His voice was innocent, "Why would you dance with this _soldier_?" putting poison on the word 'soldier'. "Why don't you leave princess to me, soldier?" he said, turning to Ryoga.

Ryoga narrowed his eyes at the prince and turned to Akane, smiling to her. "Princess, I shall leave you to him now." Glancing at Kuno. He turned and walked away, leaving Akane looking at his back, thinking of an escape route.

"Now," said Kuno reaching for her hand. "shall we danc-"

He was cut short when Akane was whipped away from him. When Akane looked at her saviour, it was a young maid with long black wavy hair. The maid pulled her behind, weaved through the crowd and ran to the exit. Out through the door, they entered a small garden where there was a big maze. The maid went inside the maze, the walls were covered with roses, a lot of them, and they turned left and right, left and right until Akane was dizzy looking. Finally, the maid stopped in a large clearing, beside a big gray wall and a wide forest. The moon was round and full, the stars were shining and the plant and roses are full of dew.

When they stopped, they panted heavily. Then, the maid laughed, "That was fun." She said.

The maid turned to look at her and Akane saw she has a beautiful face and big, shockingly blue eyes. "Thanks." She said to the maid, still not taking her eyes off her face.

She smiled. "Anything for the princess." She stood up and called, "Damian!"

A bush moved, when Akane turned to look at it, there was a young butler the age of the maid she was with that is surprisingly handsome and has a black hair and deep black-red eyes. "What? Is she here already, Caroline?" he yawned.

"You slept?" she sighed and looked at Akane, smiling happily. "Anyway, princess, you could rest easy here."

"Why?"

The maid was confused. "But you commanded me to, 2 days ago. That I should save you when you're in a pinch." Akane didn't reply, she didn't remembered telling anyone that _and _she stayed here for a _week._

"Anyway please, stay here, princess." Said the butler, bowing at her. The maid also bowed at her and together, they moved away, out of the clearing and back into the maze. Akane didn't know the maid was smiling happily like they share a big secret.

**Ranma's POV**

Ranma turned left to another girl, then right to another one. He smiled, with difficulty, and he was sweating. "Um, ladies? My, um, father- I mean, I need to go somewhere-"

"What's your name, handsome?" said as another girl came and held on his arm.

"Um, wait, as I was saying-"

"What are you doing? I approached him first!" said a dark skinned girl.

"Wait-"

"Handsome prince mine!" said a violet haired, Chinese girl who sounds and looks amazingly familiar.

Ranma stared at her while pushing masked princesses away, feeling an oddly familiar feeling of wanting to run away. The Chinese girl walked towards him and single handedly pulled the girls off him as Ranma stepped back away, and is now running.

"Handsome prince, Shampoo's!" said the violet haired Chinese.

_Oh, no. It is Shampoo! _He thought, running as fast as he can, weaving in the crowd. _Akane's going to kill me if she saw this! _Not realizing he's thinking of her and as he thought of that, he was backed up at a wall, looking at the crowed in front of him, thinking where she would attack.

Then, his whole body pressed on the wall, he felt a brick move underneath his hand and suddenly, he's looking up at a masked short haired girl who was wearing a white tight on the waist dress and is in a big garden with a big round moon shining above her.

"Um, who are you?" she asked.

Ranma can't speak for a moment, gazing at the masked beauty like he was dreaming as he lied on the grass. He cleared his throat and asked a question. "Doesn't that look tight?"

**Akane's POV**

Akane stared at the boy who is lying in front of her feet. He just asked her a question. "Yeah," she said, putting her hands on her waist. "It is tight."

"Um, yeah." He said.

"Yeah." Akane said.

"Yeah." They both said at the same time. They both got silent then laughed.

Akane laughed as she lent her hand for him. He took it and Akane remembered the time she held Ranma's hand. The boy stood up and looked at her again, then said "Where are we?"

"I don't really know myself. Anyway, how did you get here?"

"Dunno. I was just backed up at a wall then somehow, I pressed something and now I'm standing here with you."

"Well, seems like a simple explanation." She looked at him up and down, trying figure out who he is because he seems familiar. "What's your name?"

The boy was silent for a moment before giving an answer.

**Normal POV**

"Rouma." said Ranma, "My name's Rouma."

"Hmm…." Akane looked and stared at him. "My name's… Akino."

"So, you're a guest at this party?"

"… yes."

They didn't speak, still staring at each other. Until some music inside the castle rang through the walls. Ranma blushed as he noticed what he was doing. He looked away and said, "Sorry."

The girl also looked away. "I-it's okay" also blushing.

They turned silent again, the music still ongoing. "Do you… want to dance?" Ranma didn't know why he asked it but it felt like it was the right thing to do.

"Well… I don't really want to…" she answered, looking him in the eye. Then, suddenly, it felt really weird and familiar.

"Yeah, me too." Also looking at her in the eye. They both smiled and laughed again.

"This place is really beautiful. Do you want to go for a walk?" Akane said looking around.

"Sure." Ranma smiled, still didn't know that this beauty is Akane.

They strolled by the river side, talking and laughing in the moon light.

"Where did you come from, Rouma?" Akane asked.

"Er, south?"

"How long is the travel?"

Ranma thought for a moment, then answered, "This is the first time I came here and I slept along the way so I don't really know…" he answered nervously. He looked at her and also asked, "How 'bout you? Where do you live?"

"I'm… close here." She said, nodding her head. "How long will you stay?"

"Maybe another day or two?" Ranma wondered if he could ask his father to stay.

They talked some more and played by the water. Then, a bell rang in the palace. Akane remembered that the ladies-in-waiting said that when that bell rings, she should prepare to be with her father.

"I'm sorry, I should go now. I need to do something." Akane said as she walked a little bit forward from Ranma. Ranma looked at her then noticed something deep in front of her.

"Watch out!" Akane tripped as Ranma reached for her stretched out hands, he took hold of it with his right hand and supported her waist with his left. They stood still as Ranma's head was bowed, still looking at their feet and Akane's eyes were closed in fright.

Ranma laughed, still looking at the feet, not noticing how close they were until he looked up, their noses almost touching. Akane's eyes opened at that moment and they stared at each other's eyes, speechless.

**Mayura's POV**

Mayura stared at the primrose flower, taking each detail in and sketching it on the paper. She is in a forest she found just recently, a few days ago. She found it while she was walking in a forest and in there, she found a large brick wall. She walked and walked beside it, wondering what's inside it until she came upon a small hole, just enough for her size to slip in. And due to her curiosity, she went in to find a wide forest that has a large lake beside the royal palace. She went home after that, wondering when she could go back again. And now, she's in there looking at the flower, believing that if you look close enough, you could discover its mysteries.

After finishing the drawing, she was prepared to go home until she heard a "Watch out!" from a boy. Though it is far away, she flinched, thinking she's been caught. When it was clear that it was not for her she looked back at the direction of the lake. There, beside it were a couple, dressed in wonderful garments and have masks on their faces. She was drawn to it and now found herself drawing the figure of the boy and girl as they stared at each other, not moving, seemingly to stop just for her to draw.

When she finished drawing them, they jumped away from each other, both blushing furiously. Mayura strained to hear what the girl was saying to the guy but could only make out noises which sounded like she was hurrying. The girl walked away from the guy who just stood there, still red and speechless. Then, all of a sudden, he seemed to snap at attention and slowly turned to look at Mayura, feeling her presence.

Mayura was now afraid, frozen from shock as their eyes met. Then, the guy turned his eyes abruptly, hearing something from the castle and turned to look at it. Mayura took this as a chance for her to escape, speeding away with her matted blue and red dress with her sketch pad, her pink hair flying behind her.

**Ranma's POV**

Ranma was blushing, blood rushing to his face faster than he expected. They both pulled away from each other, and he also saw that she was blushing.

"I-I-I need t-to go." She said nervously, "Father needs me." And at that, she turned away, leaving him gawking at her. It seemed that he feels really jumpy inside until he felt a presence. He slowly turned his head to look at the person, embarrassed that someone had seen them and saw that he was staring at a young girl his age or maybe younger that has pink hair. He stood for a moment, froze up in place until he heard a scream inside the castle. He moved his eyes away from her and looked at the castle, worrying what happened to Akino, fear filling him. He turned his head to the spot where the pink haired girl is but found that it was empty.

"No time to lose." He said to himself as he ran toward the maze, jumping on the walls.

**Akane's POV**

Akane pushed the doors open. A moment earlier, just as she was jumping on the maze's walls, she heard a terrifying scream. From inside the castle, a terrifying one.

Inside the castle, at the ballroom, a lot of people stopped dancing as they stared at something in the middle. Akane just came and is outside the crowd surrounding it so she couldn't see in the middle.

"What's going on?" she asked loudly.

A lot of people stared at her, then moved away to clear a path. The others just noticed her and also moved away. Akane stared at them then tore her eyes off to stare at the thing they were staring at. At first she only noticed a heap of blue cloth with Nabiki looking at it with horror and Kasumi kneeling beside it, crying. She was confused at first, wondering what they're doing, hacking her brain for something that might cause them to be like this, but noticed that they were transfixed on the heap of cloth. Akane walked closer to it, observing it, then she realized something horrible.

_No._ she thought as she backed away. _This can't be happening. This must be a nightmare, a trick._ But as she looked at it, she knew that it was real, her father's dead. At first, she just stared dumbly, but was startled when there was someone who yelled behind her, she looked at who it is.

"Akino!" shouted the boy named Rouma that she met in the garden. "What happened?" then he noticed her father behind her. He immediately walked towards her and pulled her to his chest. At first, Akane was really startled to react, but after for a while she started to cry, sobbing loudly.

"He's dead! He's gone!" she said as she continued to cry on his chest.

"Dead?" whispered the others.

"The king's dead?"

"Who do you think will take the throne?"

"There's no heir. Will the oldest will?"

"I think she's going to be married to a doctor-"

Akane sobbed more loudly, to drown out the noises. Rouma whispered to her, "Don't worry, there might still be hope, maybe he's-"

"He's still alive!" yelled someone's voice. Both Rouma and Akane looked up, Akane stopped sobbing though there are still tears in her eyes, Akane's sisters also stopped what they were doing earlier. They saw a young man kneeling beside the king, holding his wrist, checking for pulse. "It's faint but I could feel it."

Akane broke away from Rouma and ran to the young man's side. "He's alive?"

The man looked up and she recognized him as Dr. Tofu. "Yes, according to what he looks like, he must have been poisoned." He said gravely. Akane stared at her father, still believing there's hope as Dr. Tofu called for some maids to pick the king up and put him in a room to start the treatment. Rouma walked towards her and stood by her side as she was still kneeling.

Rouma held out his hand for Akane to take and she took it, standing up. He smiled at her, trying to comfort her. "I told you, you shouldn't lose hope."

Two maids walked by, whispering to each other. "Did you hear? The king cannot be cured by simple means, he said that only a special cure could be given!"

"Really? Do you know what it is?"

The two maids leaned to each other as one whispered but they were broken apart each other when Akane came. "Would you mind telling it to me also?"

The maid bit her lip but she still answered, "According to the doctor, the dreamer could only give the cure to the king."

"Dreamer?" Rouma stood beside her to listen.

"Yes, your highness, do you not know of it?" said the maid, surprised.

"Umm, no, I don't remember."

"Well, we call it the Saint Dreamer. According to the legends, no one knows what it is, whether it's alive or just a thing, if it is alive, we do not know its gender. It grants wishes to whoever finds it, whether it is impossible or not. And it provides something to cure only one poison and that is the poison his majesty took."

Akana just stared at them, the mask hiding the tears that are threatening to flow.

"We will go now." Answered the maid as she took off after bowing.

After they left, Akane said to herself, "I could save father."

Rouma stared at her, shock on his face. "You can't, it might be dangerous!" he whispered harshly.

"No matter what you say, I need to save my father." She whispered back.

He sighed and said, "I can't stop you, can I?"

"No matter what you do."

"Then let me come with you. If you do, I won't try to stop you."

Akane thought of this for a moment before replying, "Fine." She looked at him straight in the eye, past his mask that is hiding his face. "By the way, we haven't seen each other's faces yet."

"Yeah. I keep forgetting I'm wearing a mask." Rouma said scratching his head.

"I'll remove mine first." Akane reached for her mask on her face.

**Ranma's POV**

"Princess!" called a beautiful maid with long black wavy hair and blue eyes. Akino stopped halfway to removing her mask and looked up at the sound of the voice.

"Caroline?" she said as she watched her running to them along with a young man about the maid's age.

When she stopped in front of them, she said to her worriedly. "Princess, your father has woken. He asked for you to go to your room immediately, fearing there might be danger."

"Danger? What-" she was cut off as she was lifted by the butler over his shoulder.

"Damian! What are you doing?" said the maid called Caroline.

"I'm carrying princess over here so that she wouldn't run off with prince here." He answered indifferently as he glanced at Ranma. Ranma looked at him in annoyance, not noticing that he also feel jealous.

"Over your shoulders?"

He moved Akino down but now princess-carried her. "Satisfied?" he said to the maid.

"Fine." She said, scrowling. Akino started to wave her legs and a slipper fell down.

The maid started to pick it up but stopped as Akino said, "Leave it."

Caroline straightened herself. "We should go now." Glancing at Damian. They started to walk away from him.

From Damian's shoulder, Akino looked at him in the eyes and said, "Garden." And also glanced at at the slipper she left behind, signing him to take it.

Ranma nodded, and moved to take the slipper, keeping in mind that he should go to the garden with the maze when he was grabbed by his shoulders with strong hands.

"Ranma, we should go. The guards are looking for us! I just heard them talk about the count we beat up that he's conscious. We need to go." Said Genma, whispering.

"Right, let's go!" he whispered back and hid the slipper behind his back. Genma glanced at it for a moment and shrugged it off as something Ranma picked up.

**Akane's POV**

"Umm, would you please put me down?" Akane said to the young man who was carrying her, she blushed.

"No can do." Damian said indifferently. "You can't run away now." his voice not indicating that she _can't_ run away, rather she _could_ run away _later_.

Akane forced out a laugh. "What do you mean run away? Of course not! Why would I?"

"Princess, we know your plans." said the maid silently. "We know you'll be running away with the handsome prince earlier." She whispered as she chuckled silently.

Akane immediately blushed a few more shades. "N-n-no we're not! I just told him he should meet me in the garden, nothing more!" she protested.

"Yes, I know your highness." she still chuckled.

Damian and Caroline suddenly stopped and Akane looked at the door to her room. The young butler put Akane down and she faced them. Caroline ushered her inside while Damian said he'll guard the room outside.

Alone with the maid inside, Caroline went to the wardrobe where her dresses are. "Princess, you need to prepare the things you need for your trip." she pulled out a plain dress and a hood and put them inside a small bag, she slipped out some food and put it in as well. The air suddenly became serious.

When she finished packing, she looked at the stunned Akane and gave her a smile. "Princess, you have a long journey ahead of you." she said mildly. "You need to have some rest, me and Damian will guard you until you need to separate from us. Please sleep."

"But-"

Caroline was suddenly in front of her and stopped her by putting her finger on her lip. "I will wake you up when it is midnight. Now sleep."

Akane suddenly felt sleepy and light headed as the maid sang a song in her melodic voice.

_As the rose petals fell and the moon shines_ bright,

_I wish you a good night sleep, my little child._

_Don't you hear the voices of the angels as they sang a song,_

_That the fairies danced in glee and joy._

_The little princess joined them, with a silver haired immortal_

_And a lovely wolf danced to the beat as they held a banquet,_

_On and on and on..._

Akane collapsed mysteriously on her bed as she fell into a deep sleep and dreamed about an angel with black wavy hair and blue eyes.

**Ranm****a's POV**

Ranma stared at the slipper in his hands while his back was turned to his father, who was snoring quite loudly. The slipper was white, with gold designs. Ranma thought about Akino and what was behind her mask, he imagined it when Akane's face came into mind. He blushed furiously at the thought and turned to stare at the ceiling. For a few moments, before deciding that he should go because it's almost midnight. He sat up stealthily and grabbed a bag of clothes and a few food. He went out of the inn they were staying in, glanced around the dark streets and ran to the castle.

Inside, he managed to slip in quietly, having trouble when a guard found him and tried to fight him, which he knocked out immediately. He moved to the ballroom, where he looked for the brick he pressed and found it with difficulty. He went back to the rose garden and waited for Akino.

For a few minutes, he waited, thinking that Akino went ahead of him when he heard a ruffle from the maze. He hid behind the bush and peeked to see someone coming out of the maze that looks like Akino but he can't see it because she was covered with a hood. She looked around clearly looking for him.

Ranma started to take the chance and walked out of his hiding place a few feet away from her. The girl noticed him and whirled around and saw him. "Akino?" he asked. At first, the girl froze upon seeing him the walked towards him.

She was now directly in front of him, staring at him though Ranma only felt it. The girl moved to put down her hood.

Ranma stared at the girl in front of him, his mouth hanging open. The girl was the same. Then they spoke at the same time.

"Ranma?"

"Akane?"

Ranma , bewildered, was speechless. Akane broke out of the shock first and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Ranma broke out too. "How should I know? What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for someone. Anyways, how did you get here?"

"I'm waiting for someone too."

"I said," she said getting angry. "How did you... know... this place..." realization dawned to her.

Ranma was still confused as he watched Akane stare at him with embarrassment and looked back to the ground. "What?"

"Ranma, could you... possibly be... Rouma?" a blush shading her cheeks.

Ranma simply stared at her, seemingly not understanding what she said. Then, it hit him. He jumped back at her, pointing and blushing. "A-A-Akino?"

Akane was still looking at the ground. Then, suddenly, she burst laughing. "I-I-I can't believe it!" She laughed some more as she held her stomach.

Ranma looked back at her and also started laughing. "I-I never thought" he laughed some more. "It was actually you!" They both laughed, rolling on the ground.

When they stopped, they smiled at each other. "So, ready to go?" asked Ranma.

"We need to." She answered back.

They started laughing again but stopped suddenly when they heard a bell ring in the castle, followed by someone shouting, "Intruder! Someone broke into the castle!"

They immediately stood up and looked at each other. "We need to go." said Ranma, now serious.

Akane nodded and they both ran to the direction of the forest, Ranma following at the back of Akane.

**Notes: Finally! That was pretty long, I don't remember the last time I published the last chapter... Anyway, you found, this is longer, I hope you appreciate it. Arigatou Gozaimas! *bows* Starting this chapter and on, it might be this long! Look forward to it!"**

**Preview:_ Mayura looked at the picture she painted, at the background, she noticed a cute brown haired boy looking straight at her_**. _**None of the other part of the painting caught her eye as much as the boy's bright red eyes. It has a very... mysterious and... powerful feeling to it.**_


End file.
